As is well known, a Hall element can be used as a sensor of various forms due to the Hall effect. For example, incorporating a Hall element into a mobile phone makes it possible to detect opening or closing of the main body of the mobile phone.
As an example, JP-A-2013-197386 discloses a semiconductor device in which a Hall element is mounted. This semiconductor device includes, in addition to the Hall element, a lead electrically connected to the Hall element, and a sealing resin covering the Hall element and the lead.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for thickness reduction of semiconductor devices. For the semiconductor device disclosed in the above-described document, the thickness of the sealing resin covering the Hall element adds to the thickness of the entire device. Such a structure still has a room for improvement in terms of thickness reduction.